A story to begin
by Shibiku Cloverfield
Summary: Black and his freinds go adventuring until they meet a new girl called clover clover likes black the same way bianca does now the are in a love triangle
1. Chapter 1

"_**It's raining again" said Black "hmm... I hate when it rains" said White "guys maybe we should get to cover" said Cheren "Cheren's right we should get out of the rain" said White "oh wow there's a castle nearby"said Black sarcastically.**_

"_**Black good call"said White with a cheery face "how predictable, it was right there" said Black "Black you always have a good eye" said Cheren.**_

* * *

_**As they walk to the poke center something swooshes by and knocks Black over into the mud, his head hits a rock and knocks him out.**_

_**All of a sudden Black wakes up in a pitch black place "hmm... just like my name" said black but what he was thinking where am I.**_

_**A sound comes out of nowhere getting louder and louder "black, black, black" it calls out his name over and over.**_

"_**I realize that dumb voice from anywhere"said black but he heard another sound "man, White let him some get sleep".**_

"_**Cheren guys where are you?" all of a sudden black feels a pinch and he wake's up.**_

_**He turns his face and he See's a blond with no emotion at all "i'm so sorry" said the blond as she bows down to him.**_

"_**what for?" asked Black "she's the one who knocked you out" said White in the background she is still bowing.**_

"_**hm hm so that's what happened,in that case I forgive you"said Black nodding his head"thank you very much" said the blond "by the way what's your name?" asked Black.**_

"_**Clover Samantha Hiroshi" said the blond "cool name" smiled Black "are we forgetting about someone" said Cheren concerned.**_

_**Everybody but clover stopped and thinked "mm...i now it starts with a b"said White "ah Bianca of course"said Cheren relieved thats it's no one important.**_

_**Black looked out the and Bianca out there in the rain with a creepy face getting closer and closer.**_

_**Black the window curtains "she's gonna kill me"said Black scared holding his back against the window.**_

"_**who is Bianca?" asked Clover confused "well Bianca is a girl that is usually nice" said White "then why scared?" asked Clover "because she get creepy when she's mad"said Cheren creped out.**_

"_**why is she mad?" asked Clover "because we left her in the rain" said White unconcerned holding out her hand "enough questions any minute bianca could" but before Black could finish his sentence they heard pounding at the door.**_

"_**th th thats h h her" said cheren as a shock went up his spine finally the door knocked down Black turned his head slowly as they saw bianca with a creepy face and kniofe in her hand.**_

"_**ecuse me but can you put the knife down" said clover calmly bianca turned her head and saw clover "oh i'm so sorry" said bianca hiding the knife behind her back.**_

"_**so much for a first impression" said black with a tear drop on his head "your right blak"said white laughing.**_

"_**im so sorry about the knife" said bianca laughing "uh it's okay its not like I own the place my parents do" said clover "your parents" said everybody but clover.**_

_**Clover started to giggle "then where are they?" asked black "there not here"said clover with a sad face "oh I see there dead"said white. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**what no there just not here" cheerfully laughed clover "what" said black with another tear drop "you girls make no sense at all" said cheren.**_

"_**it's night and it's raining" said white "you guys can stay the night if you want"said clover "i'll show you your rooms" said clover as she walked ip the stairs.**_

"_**here we come"white said as they followed her "this your room white" said clover "wait you mean I don't have to share a room with black"said white "yep" said clover "awsome!" shouted white as she layed on the bed.**_

_**After clover showed them all there room's they all went to sleep "morning shining sleepy head" a cheerful voice said as black opened his eye's.**_

_**As he saw clover in his be in her night gowns black moved back to a wall "what are you doing in my bed"said black "im sorry I was checking on everybody then I saw you looking very peaceful, then I got tired so slept In the bed with you" explained clover.**_

"_**wakey wakey" said white she opened the door "oh my it's not wakey wakey, it's lovey dovey" chuckled white "no, it's none of them" said black "oh I thought it was lovey dovey" said clover as she blushed on the bed in a sexy position as black saw her underwear.**_

"_**uh please can you, get dress" said black blushing "why do I make you uncomfortable" said clover as she leaned on black with her big breast touching his chest.**_

_**Black blushed even more, " oh it is lovey dovey, i'll just leave you too alone" said wite as she closed the door, then the door came busting open "black wake up" said bianca but she did'nt know he was already awake.**_

_**As bianca saw clover leaning on black chest to breast bianca broke out in jealousy and pushed clover "what do you think your doing" said bianca with a creepy face holding a knife.**_

"_**b bianca it's not what you think" said black scared to death "of course it's what you think we slept together" said clover as she got off the ground "b black how could" bianca said with tears falling down her cheeks.**_

"_**it's like this she was scared so I let her sleep with me" said black "oh okay then" bianca said as she put the knife back in her pocket as she smiled "it's time to eat" bianca said as she left the room.**_

"_**whew that was a close one" black said as he wiped the sweat of his head "why did you save me back there?" said clover as she blushed "heh heh that's what friend's are for" black said as he smiled " thanks black, ive never had a friend like you, infact ive never had a freind" clover said as she hugged him.**_

_**Everthing got quited "let's go eat" said black as smiled opened the door he saw cheren, white, and bianca fall down "what are you guys doing" said black with a tear drop on the back of his head while clover was beside him holding his arm.**_

"_**where you eavesdropping on use" black asked black with rapidly angry voice "of course not honey, I mean you are my finace" said bel as she held his other arm (hey guys I just want to let you know bel is bianca) clover was shocked rapidly "is this true black?" said clover with a poundy puppy face "i'm so sorry it's true" exclaimed black with a guilty face "no, how could you" cryed clover "it was just a peek" exclaimed black with a guilty face. " a peek of what?" asked clover with a close up look.**_

"_**i-i-i I saw your underwear" blushed black "what are you talking about" asked clover "oh where not talking about that" anwsered black "well talk about that later" blushed clover "hey guys where is white" asked cheren.**_

_**Sorry guys it's not long I had school and was in a hurry it's only 660 words longer than the last time, heh I like to leave you guys hanging :b ,please make a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**~KateTheTrainer is out~**_


End file.
